


Seasonal Peace

by mohinikapuahi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has just found his mother and is looking to ease his turmoil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasonal Peace

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet taken from a picture prompt in the community.  
> Picture can be seen [here](http://www.gophoto.it/view.php?i=http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kapuahi/38657196/137139/137139_original.jpg)

Steve moved forward angrily, his movement somehow out of place in the serenity of the Japanese garden. He had to get away, he’d just found his dead mother. Or not so dead mother as it turned out. His nerves were shot to pieces. He couldn’t think. He had no idea what to do. Technically, he knew exactly what to do, but this was his mother for fuck’s sake. He thought she was dead; her death had ruined his entire life. He needed to get away. Just put some distance between them so he could think and not be the scared fifteen year old that had just lost his Mom.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, his thumb rubbing across the screen as he stepped onto a bridge over a pond. Stopping in the middle of the bridge he drew a deep breath and thought about Danny. Danny would know what to do. Danny would know how to fix him, how to make him feel right again.

But then he remembered how he had left. Danny would be pissed at him, right now he couldn’t take that. He just wanted to feel like he wasn’t the broken kid that he felt like, a Danny rant would be just like his Dad chewing him out for not passing a test. Right now he just needed to feel Danny’s arms around him, feel Danny’s warmth against him. 

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Steve stepped off the bridge and walked along the edge of the pond until he found a grassy spot to sit. Lying back, he let himself sink into the soft grass and absorb the beauty of the garden and let his mind empty. The pinks and oranges, the vivid reds, the pure whites, the million different greens, the colors assaulted his senses gently but effectively. Closing his eyes, he smiled slowly, he didn’t need a phone, his Danny was here with him. This was what Danny was talking about when he talked about soothing seasons.

It had only taken a few moments, but the Japanese garden and it’s hued beauty had helped connect him to Danny, and somehow given him the strength he needed.


End file.
